THE GANG'S ADVENTURE
by girlsrule2890
Summary: WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SOMEONE TRIED TO STILL GARU FROM PUCCA? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ABYO IF SOMEONE KISSED CHING? WHAT IS THE DARK STORY OF PUCCA'S NEW FRIEND'S BROTHER? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF PUCCA AND CHING GET LOST IN HAWAII? THIS STORY HAS IT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story I made after time travel. This story has new characters I made. It also has little fights between every character. I also put Ring Ring in it to add more drama to it. Sit back, relax, read, and review. Garu and Pucca go out also so do Abyo and Ching. :)

Chapter 1: The party

Sooga Village was having a party for the high school graduates. The gang had passed also and was now going to college. Abyo got so happy he ripped his tuxedo shirt off. Ching gave him a sharp stare. Ching: Abyo you don't have enough money to pay for that. Abyo stared at Ching with puppy eyes. She didn't fall for that even if he was her boyfriend. Pucca: I guess you're out of luck Abyo. Garu just laughed at Abyo. Abyo just took out his new sword his dad got him and they just started sparring. The girls laughed. Ring Ring walked by and spilled juice on Pucca's new dress on purpose. Ring Ring: My bad Pucca let me help you. She spilled more juice on her dress as she reached for a napkin. Next thing you know they are yanking each other's hair and fighting with fist. Police Bruce had stop the two before they ended up in the hospital. Police Bruce: Okay who started it? Over. Everyone in the party including Ring Ring's dog pointed at her. Police Bruce handcuffed Ring Ring and threw her in the cop car. Everyone cheered and continued partying. Ching: Pucca, you showed that chick whose boss. Pucca went home to change her dress. Ching: I'll go check on Pucca. Abyo don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Garu once again laughed at Abyo. Abyo: Garu, you suck. Pucca's room. Pucca: That stupid-. Ching stepped inside and saw Pucca cleaning her dress while wearing her usual clothing. Ching: Are you okay Pucca? Pucca just nodded yes. When they were done chatting and cleaning Pucca's dress they saw the party was a wreck. Abyo had a lamp shade on his head asleep in the punch bowl on the table. Garu had a paper bag on his head asleep in a bamboo tree. Everyone was scattered everywhere asleep in odd spots on the ground. Police Bruce had donuts on his stomach and was asleep on the top of the cop car. Ring Ring was asleep with her head stuck out the car window and her dog was in her lap. Pucca tapped Garu on the shoulder and he awoke with red eyes. Ching woke Abyo up. Garu went home and fell asleep. The rest of the gang went to sleep to. Eventually the rest of the people awoke and went home too.

How was it. I hope you liked it. I don't curse if you wonder why there aren't any curse words in this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

This one will have my made up characters in it. Ring Ring not included. :)

Chapter 2: Jason and Sarah come to town

The party made the gang wake up late. They have meetings every morning but not this morning. Uncle Dumpling set a bowl of noodles in front of Pucca. She awoke and remembered the morning meetings. Uncle Dumpling: Two new people moved to Sooga Village I think you should greet them. Pucca brushed her teeth, got dressed, and headed downstairs to meet them. The two looked very scared and lonely. Pucca: Hi welcome to Goh-rong restaurant. What is your name? Sarah: My name is Sarah. Pucca: My name is Pucca. What is yours? Jason: My name is Jason. Nice to meet you Pucca. He winked at Pucca like he was flirting at her. Pucca just blushed. Pucca: Want to order anything? Sarah and Jason: The noodles please. Pucca came back with their noodles steaming hot. They chugged their noodles down fast and paid Pucca the money. Pucca looked at them amazed. Sarah: Pucca, could I be your friend? Pucca smiled and said: sure! Sarah smiled sweetly and helped Pucca take the bowls back to the kitchen. Pucca thought she could trust her so she took her up to her room. Jason left outside of the restaurant and spotted Ching coming towards it. Jason instantly fell in love with her. Jason: Hey there sugar. Ching: who me? He nodded while smiling. Jason: How about I take you to dinner fine lady. Before Ching could speak he leaned in for a kiss. Abyo caught all of it. Abyo: Hey, what do you think you doing? Jason looked up at Abyo who was now steaming mad at him. Jason: Excuse me? Abyo: What do you think you're doing kissing my girlfriend? Jason looked at Ching who was now looking like she saw a horror movie. Jason: She is mine now shorty mc. Short short . Abyo took his sword out so did Jason. They were battling in front of Ching. She was still amazed at what Jason did to her. Pucca and Sarah walked outside to see what was going on. Sarah: STOP! The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Sarah who was crying. Sarah: Don't make the same mistake again big brother. Jason dropped his sword and bowed his head low in shame. Pucca asked: What happened, what mistake? Sarah: I had a little brother named Mike. My brother and Mike always use to spar every single day. One day big brother got his new sword and Mike wanted to spar with him. Big Brother got a little rough and stabbed Mike in the heart by accident. He died on the spot. My mom kicked big brother out the house. I left with him. That's how we ended up here. Sarah sat down crying in her hands. Pucca felt bad now for asking. Jason started feeling bad for his little sis. Jason: Sarah it's time to go home now. She grabbed his hand and they walked off. Abyo looked at Ching and said: Why were you kissing that murderer? Ching: first of all, he kissed me, second of all he did it by accident and third of all what are you doing down here? Abyo: I didn't know he kissed you, I wasn't paying attention to the fact he did it by accident, I got hungry and I wanted noodles. Pucca: so that's why you guys were fighting? Abyo: yes. The two girls rolled their eyes. Ching and Pucca went upstairs while Abyo ate noodles. Pucca: So, how was the kiss? Ching: slow and passionate. Abyo never kissed me like that before. Pucca began to giggle. Pucca: every time I and Garu kiss we do it for about 5 minutes. It feels good. The girls started talking about kissing their boyfriends. Just then they heard a knock at the door. Pucca seen Garu and Abyo at the door. Garu: Pucca we need to talk. The four sat on the floor in a circle. Pucca: what is it babe? Garu: It's about Sarah!

It continues in chapter three it's going to be a big SURPRISE if you have heart attacks real easy you should turn back now. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is get ready for the surprise…

Chapter 3: Pucca and Sarah's fight

Pucca: how do you know Sarah and what about Sarah? Garu: Abyo told me about Jason and Sarah and she kissed me. Pucca fell unconscious backwards on the floor. Ching: Someone get me a fan. Abyo handed Ching a fan and she fanned Pucca's face. She awoke and screamed: WHAT! Garu was surprised himself. Garu: I don't know why she did it either. Pucca replied sadly: It took me three years for me to get Ring Ring to leave you alone and now my new friend Sarah! Garu: How about you tell her we go out. Pucca thought about it for a while and said: Okay. Garu and Abyo showed them where they lived at. Abyo: You stay with me Ching I don't want another fight from that mistake maker. Ching rolled her eyes and sat down on their porch and started talking to Abyo. Sarah: Hi Pucca and hi handsome. Garu hid behind Pucca's back. Pucca: Me and Garu go out okay Sarah. Sarah angrily: I didn't see you walking with him down the street! Pucca: because I was at home. Sarah with a dark evil voice: GARU IS MINE ALL MINE YOU STUPID BRAT! Pucca: Okay you asked for it. The two were fighting and ripping bamboo trees out the ground tossing them. Jason: Hey buddy tell that chick to leave my sister alone. Garu grew fierce of this and said: My girlfriend has a name and you tell your brat of a sister to leave me and Pucca alone. Jason yelled: MAKE ME! Garu and Jason started clinging their swords together as it began to rain. Sarah pinned Pucca down and said: GARU IS MINE PUCCA IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND THAT. Pucca: He is mine. Her hair rubber band that holds her long ponytail popped and her hair was moving with the wind. She kicked Sarah in the face and started getting up. She had fire in her eyes and started walking towards Sarah with a force field around her. Garu: Jason you're making a big mistake. Jason: I will kill you if you don't stop. His teeth got pointy and his hair turned fiery and he turned giant. Garu didn't give up. Sarah noticed this and told her brother: STOP BEFORE YOU KILL HIM! It was too late he cut Garu's arm it had a deep cut. Jason realized this and stopped immediately. Pucca ran to Garu while crying. Pucca whispered sadly: Garu are you okay. Garu: If I don't live name at least one of your kids Garu Jr. Garu fainted in Pucca's arms. She ran to the hospital with him in her arms. It was hard at first but she managed to make it there. Nurse Kimberly: Put him on this gurney so Dr. Danny will get him a room. Pucca did as she said and sat him on the gurney. Some nurses took him to room 366. The others arrived shortly after. Pucca was sitting in the waiting room chairs in front of 366. She was reading a magazine about weddings. Ching: So, what did the doctor say about Garu's wound. Pucca: I really don't know yet. So where is Sarah and Jason? Ching: they didn't want to come. Pucca: good. I didn't want to fight in the hospital. Abyo: I hope Garu's okay. I really don't have anyone to spar with. The girls gave him a sharp stare. : You can see Garu now you three. Garu was flipping channels on the hospital remote on TV. Garu: seriously they don't have ninja television on here. Pucca: it's a hospital Garu what do you expect. Garu smiled and said: Hi Pucca the doctor told me you rescued me. Pucca: I was weak but I managed to carry you. Garu and Pucca started kissing. Garu: Hi Ching and Abyo. Ching: We are your witnesses for you if you're going to court. Garu: I got something better than court!

Hoped you liked it. I worked very hard on doing this. The next one will have a bunch of romance in it not that much drama. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I'll have about 6 new people in this story. I would have 20 but I don't feel like coming up with that many names. So 6 is fine. :)

Chapter 4: The cruise ship to Hawaii

Ching: What is your idea? Garu smiled: Me and Pucca planed a cruise ship to Hawaii. As soon as I fully recover we could go. * one week later* Ching: are you fully recovered Garu? Garu: * sigh* yes! The three cheered. They had their entire luggage packed. Pucca: is it a private cruise or a public cruise? Garu: A private cruise. The town said I deserved it. Santa will drive it and we got room service. When they arrived at the dock the cruise ship looked amazing. Someone was spying on them in the bamboo trees. Tobe. Tobe pulled out a poorly drawn blueprint of the plan. Tobe: we will sneak aboard the ship; lure Pucca out of her cabin with a rose aboard the ship. Then we will push her off. We will do the same with Ching. Abyo a magazine about ninjas. Garu will have no choice but to surrender. Ha! The ninjas laughed like morons with him also. The gang got aboard the ship. Pucca: wow! Check the rooms out! It had two beds and it had a 70 inch sharp TV. It had a nice bathroom and everything. Garu: The girls take that bed me and Abyo will take this one. They vowed they would sleep together until marriage. Pucca: I call dibs on the first movie we watch. Abyo and Garu: Better be not anything girly. Pucca pulled out a movie that said: Evil Dead 2. Abyo eyes widened in horror: that's the world's most SCARIEST movie ever! (It is look it up on Google if you don't believe me) Garu: I have to give him points for that. Ching: how did you sneak that movie pass your uncles. Pucca: I put a little pony cover over it as I passed their room. They gave her an evil glare. Ching: What else did you sneak pass them? Pucca: The 3d glasses to the movie and 5 packs of popcorn. Ching: I'm impressed. Pucca: I'll go tell the room service people to pop the popcorn. She pressed the button and someone said: Hello, my name is Jeanery how I may help you? Pucca: could you pop some popcorn for us? Before she could finish, someone had a bowl of popcorn at their door. Pucca: Thanks! They put on the movie and started eating popcorn. Abyo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The man's wife was possessed and buried inside of a cellar. Pucca and Ching started crying. They were a romantic couple at first supposed to be on vacation but something possessed the pretty lady in the movie the wife. Garu wasn't scared one bit. Abyo: Pucca, I think Garu is a robot. He doesn't have FEELINGS! Garu just groaned and continued watching the movie. They stayed up for 84 minutes watching the movie. Tobe was on the ship. Tobe knocked on the gang's door, but since the movie was loud and scary no one heard him knocking. Tobe gotten angry and kicked the door in. Everyone saw him paused the movie and got out their swords. Tobe scared: he he! Hi everyone. Pucca: You better explain why you kicked the *sniff * door down on our *sniff* good movie. Tobe: Why are you crying? Pucca: That movie is sad and scary. Abyo: Also Garu doesn't have feelings. Garu thumped him on the side of his head. They kicked Tobe and his ninjas butt and tossed them aboard. They continued watching the movie. Pucca: Hey guys *yawn* it is 12:30 we should go to sleep now. Pucca turned the movie off and took her 3d glasses off. Everyone else took their 3d glasses off too. They turned the lights off and went straight to sleep.

What a day for the gang. The next chapter will have girls fighting over Abyo and Garu. I won't tell you about anymore. Hoped you enjoyed! :)


End file.
